The present invention relates to a multi-tiered rack for tools, and more particularly, to a multi-tiered rack including spaced upper and lower stepped sections with suitable corresponding tool openings formed in each section for supporting and displaying tools for consumer purchase.
For displaying tools such as screw drivers, pliers and the like in retail stores, suitable merchandising support devices have been developed. These typically include peg board type hooks, supporting rods, supporting bars and the like for supporting such tools, primarily through packaging, at least partially containing such tools. The packaging is provided with a hole or slot that is capable of being mounted over a peg board type hook or supporting rod. A typical example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,415 in which there is disclosed a supporting plate with upper and lower wires suitably formed for extending through a peg board panel or the like, the mounting plate also having one or more rods or bars extending generally transversely therefrom, for receiving a hole or slot provided in the packaging which at least partially surrounds a tool.
While such aforementioned merchandising supporting devices have been usefully employed for merchandising tools to customers, it has been discovered that new and improved multi-tiered racks for tools, as disclosed herein, provide a new and unique tool support and merchandising device, which also eliminates the need for any packaging whatsoever in supporting the tool relative to the tool support and merchandising device.